


Teach me how to say goodbye

by bookwrm130



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Avalance and DahrkAtom, this is just me processing Brandon leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: And then there were two. I can't believe the cast evolved so much that the only original cast members we have from the first season are Caity Lotz, Dominic Purcell, and Amy Pemberton as the voice of Gideon.In all honesty, I think the farewell episode of Brandon and Courtney would have been a great one if it wasn't colored by the knowledge that Brandon did not want to leave. Nobody died, the whole episode was basically just about them leaving and it wasn't some throwaway line or a letter that was left behind. There was lots of fun to be had, but the plot still moved forward.Hollywood sucks sometimes.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ray Palmer
Kudos: 26





	Teach me how to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> And then there were two. I can't believe the cast evolved so much that the only original cast members we have from the first season are Caity Lotz, Dominic Purcell, and Amy Pemberton as the voice of Gideon.
> 
> In all honesty, I think the farewell episode of Brandon and Courtney would have been a great one if it wasn't colored by the knowledge that Brandon did not want to leave. Nobody died, the whole episode was basically just about them leaving and it wasn't some throwaway line or a letter that was left behind. There was lots of fun to be had, but the plot still moved forward. 
> 
> Hollywood sucks sometimes.

If Sara wasn’t on a time ship traveling through time, she would probably know the exact amount of days she’s been on this ship. She would also probably be able to tell you exactly how many of those days she’s been the captain of said time ship. She could just ask Gideon, but Ava was currently sleeping in her arms and she didn’t want to disturb her. So instead, Sara laid there in the darkness of their room, thinking about one Ray Palmer.

She recalled the time she was first recruited by Rip on that rooftop in Star City. She had thought it was going to be a quick trip, just a mission to help her get herself sorted out and maybe bash a few heads along the way. What happened instead was that she became the leader of these ‘insignificant’ members of society. She saw things that she previously thought were impossible. She even saw the start of the universe. Who would have ever thought that the little girl from Star City who dreamed of becoming a doctor would actually become the paragon of destiny and that she would love and lost so many?

She’s lost so many.

Laurel. Oliver. Leonard. Martin. Rip. All Dead. 

Amaya. Jax. Kendra. She had to learn to say goodbye.

And now Ray. 

She remembered not liking Ray in the beginning, not with his overly optimistic view of the world, as if he had never experienced how terrible humans can be. As if she hadn’t done some of those horrific things herself. But in due time, she had grown to appreciate his sunny outlook on life. If she was the pragmatic leader of the ship, he was the beacon that kept pulling her from doing the wrong thing just because it was easy.

She’ll miss seeing him in the galley every morning, making that coffee concoction of his or doing the dishes. She’ll miss him tinkering in his lab, working on whatever his brilliant mind decided that day. She’ll miss his annoying and insistent need to high five on every damn occasion. She’ll miss that bright optimism.

She’ll miss him. 

But she knew this is what he wanted. She knew that, at the end of the day, it’s all for the best. She saw how happy Ray and Nora are. As Mick said, it’s the natural progression of things. You get married and then you settle down. Maybe pop out a few kids. Grow old together.

She looked down at Ava’s sleeping form. Was that where they’re heading? White picket fence and 2.5 kids? Will they be the ones leaving the ship next? She knew Ava didn’t want to do the whole settling down thing right now, but that didn’t mean that was completely off the table. Honestly, she would do anything to make Ava happy. She almost did with that job offer.

_ Dammit _ , even when he’s gone Ray was still in her head, making her want to be a better person, she thought, tears slowly pooling in her eyes. She was never going to sleep at this rate. Sara sighed. She might as well get up instead of lying awake in bed. 

Slowly Sara extracted herself from the bed, trying not to wake up Ava. She gave a gentle kiss to Ava’s forehead. She might have lost many, but she’s gained quite a bit, too.


End file.
